Podpisano od nie tak lojalnego autora
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Ja, Kazekage, jestem zmuszony do zapisywania moich codziennych "zmagań" i "myśli" do tego nieożywionego przedmiotu nazywanego "pamiętnikiem". Wolę nazwę dziennik, dziękuję bardzo.
1. Twój nie tak lojalny autor

**Autorka: **The Kazekage of Suna

**Tytuł oryginalny: **Signed: From Your Not So Loyal Author

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Link do oryginału:** s/8670050/1/Signed-From-Your-Not-So-Loyal-Author

2 Listopada

Nie rozumiem jak ten dziennik miałby mi pomóc z moimi emocjami. Jeżeli czymkolwiek jest, to samoponiżającą się praktyką uwalniania moich emocji. To jest prawie tak samo żenujące jak lalki Kankuro. Kiedy w ogóle będę potrzebował tego użyć? Po to, by zapisywać swoje codzienne zmagania i myśli? Według Temari właśnie po to. Jestem Kazekage, a nie szkolnym chłopaczkiem, który potrzebuje ujścia dla swoich uczuć w postaci nieożywionego obiektu. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobię, Temari znowu wyśle mnie do terapeuty.

Nie chcę znowu spotykać terapeuty.

Nigdy.

Więcej.

Podpisano od twojego nie tak wiernego autora tego niedorzecznego dziennika,

Gaara


	2. Kankuro to dupek

3 Listopada

Kankuro znalazł dzisiaj mój dziennik. Nazwał mnie lalusiem. Kazałem mu przestać.

Zaśmiał się.

Ja się zaśmiałem, kiedy posłałem Piaskową Trumnę na jego kukiełki.

Mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że dostał nauczkę za swoje straszne zachowanie. Dowiedziałem się, że Matsuri ma ołtarzyk na moją cześć. To było straszniejsze od zachowania Kankuro. Nie czuję się już dłużej bezpiecznie blisko niej. To nie jest uczucie, które lubię. To bardziej tak, jakbym miał piasek w majtkach.

Nieprzyjemne.

Temari właśnie się dowiedziała, że Kankuro mi dokuczał. Goni go dookoła mojego biurka, bijąc go swoim grubym wachlarzem, a ja siedzę tu, czując się trochę bardziej radosny, kiedy jest bity bezlitośnie po głowie.

Byłem pewny, że moje sadystyczne myśli odeszły, ale to... jest wyjątek.

Nie to, że powiedziałbym komuś o tym, ale lubię, kiedy Kankuro dostaje kopniaki w tyłek po tym jak zachowywał się jak dupek. Zwłaszcza, gdy to Temari kopie jego tyłek.

Twój niewierny,

Gaara

PS To nadal idiotyczny pomysł.


	3. Dzikie fangirle

4 Listopada

Dzisaj fanki dowiedziały się, gdzie się ukrywałem. Chciałem tylko wyjść i poodychać świeżym powietrzem, ale na to właśnie czekały te wściekłe, niestabilnie hormonalnie dziewczyny. To było straszne, nawet mój piasek nie mógł mnie wystarczająco szybko stamtąd zabrać, one zaplanowały tę napaść i ukryły się w różnych miejscach. Jak na ironię wszystkie miejsca, w których się pochowały, były moimi ulubionymi.

Czas poszukać nowych miejsc do ukrycia.

Nie lubię grać w Ukryj-się-i-stalkuj-Kazekage.

To nie jest zabawna gra.

Poza swoim zwykłym opanowaniem, Temari po raz kolejny mnie uratowała. Teraz jestem w bezpiecznych okolicach moich roboczych kwater i rozważam nie opuszczanie ich już nigdy więcej.

Nigdy więcej.

Nieprawdziwie twój,

Pustynny Gaara.


	4. Twój wkurzony autor

5 Listopada

Jestem wkurzony na mojego brata i na jego dupne podstępy! Proszę, powiedziałem to! Wreszcie! Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia jego również ktoś będzie stalkował!

Twój wkurzony autor,

Gaara.


	5. Zmiany w stroju Kage

Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy czekali na kolejne rozdziały. Życie i matura skutecznie uniemożliwiły mi tłumaczenie tego fanfika. Ale teraz już powinno się to zmienić, mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

Postaram się aktualizować fanfik przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam za tak długą przerwę.

Ten rozdział przetłumaczyłam luźniej niż zwykle. Co o tym sądzicie?

* * *

**6 Listopada**

Po ostatnim zamachu Kankuro na mój dziennik, dostał on swoją zasłużoną karę. Od tej pory nie widziałem, by znowu kładł swoje brudne łapska na moim dzienniku.

Zmieniając temat, dziś miałem spotkanie z radą i, mówiąc szczerze, żałuję, że brałem w tym zebraniu udział.

Wioska zażądała, z nieznanych mi powodów, by mój strój Kage został zmodyfikowany.

W parę bardzo obcisłych bokserek.

Czasami... wiesz, naprawdę nie chcę nawet zrozumieć, co im chodzi po głowach.

Było to zagłosowane przez dziewczyny... w wieku od 13 do 49 lat.

Jestem młodszy niż ponad połowa tych osób, które chciały zmian w stroju.

Pomyśleć, że z kogoś, na kogo nikt nie chciał spojrzeć, stałem się kimś, o kim się fantazjuje i ma obsesję przez cały czas.

Twój bardzo przerażony i nadal nielojalny autor,

Gaara


	6. Wiecznie sam

**7 Listopada**

Dzisiaj dostałem dzień wolny od pracy.

Nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić.

To takie dziwne nie mieć plam od tuszu na palcach albo bólu głowy od podpisywania niekończącej się sterty dokumentów.

Kankuro powiedział, że powinienem zabrać się za serię książek, którą czyta.

_Wiem_, że to książki porno.

Temari zasugerowała, żebym znalazł sobie hobby.

Kankuro powiedział, że tym hobby powinno być bycie kawalerem, bo jestem "wiecznie sam".

Mówi to dorosły facet przebrany w koci strój.

I pomalowany jak klaun.

Tak, powiedziałem to.

I nie żałuję tego. *

Twój nielojalny autor,

Gaara

* * *

*Yes, I just went there. And back again - nie wiedziałam, jak to lepiej przetłumaczyć, żeby to miało jakiś sens i nie brzmiało aż tak sztucznie (nie sądzę, by mi się udało, no ale). Jeśli macie jakieś inne propozycje na przetłumaczenie tego, to śmiało podawajcie.

Aha, jeśli chodzi o "wiecznie sam" czyli słynne "forever alone"... najchętniej zostawiłabym to w oryginale, ale nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł w tłumaczeniu.


	7. Rodzinne zaciskanie więzi

**8 Listopada**

Temari powiedziała, że dzisiaj będziemy zacieśniać więzy rodzinne, więc przygotowała dla nas gry planszowe i filmy. Kankuro przyniósł swoje filmy.

Mówiąc prosto, Temari "walnęła go z liścia" swoim wachlarzem.

Teraz Kankuro jest nieprzytomny i leży na kanapie.

Nie współczuję mu.

Po zajęciu się nim, Temari nauczyła mnie, jak robić na drutach, z nieznanych dla mnie powodów.

Czy masz pojęcie, jak bardzo jest to poniżające?

Kazekage Suny... robiący na drutach mitenki dla swojego dziecinnego brata.

Och, a to dopiero połowa atrakcji.

Temari uznała, że jestem już wystarczająco dorosły, by zacząć "Rozmowę".

Powiedziałem jej, że Kankuro już dał mi jedną taką pogadankę...

Ale jego była całkowicie inna od jej...

Temari walnęła go podczas jego snu.

Twój autor tej bezsensownej książki,

Gaara


	8. Zemsta, Kankuro, Zemsta

**9 Listopada**

Dziś Kankuro zorganizował imprezę.

Wyszedłem z domu i usiadłem na dachu. Było nawet przyjemnie... ale ponieważ popełniłem błąd i zasnąłem bez koszulki, muzyka Kankuro obudziła mnie i miałem tylko kilka sekund na ucieczkę, kiedy jego pijani partnerzy w zbrodni przyszli mnie zaatakować, zwłaszcza żeńska część.

Zaczynam sądzić, że lepiej było zostać tam. Mój tyłek zaczyna tak zamarzać, że byłby gotów zamienić to na dwadzieścia stosów dokumentów do wypełnienia.

Zamieniłbym to nawet na robienie na drutach.

Muszę zmężnieć!

Jutro... zemsta przyjdzie po ciebie, Kankuro.

Za to wszystko, co zrobiłeś...

Twój łaknący zemsty autor,

Gaara


	9. Twoja duża siostrzyczka Temari

**10 Listopada**

Cześć Gaara! Tu twoja siostra Temari! Naprawdę cieszę się, że używasz tego pamiętnika, jestem z ciebie dumna! Ale być może nie powinieneś tego chować w kwiatku stojącym obok twojego biurka? To zbyt oczywiste miejsce. Nieważne, trzymaj się!

Twoja dumna starsza siostrzyczka.

Temari

* * *

Przysięgam na boga, nie mam żadnej osobistej przestrzeni przez tych dwoje. Jestem pewny, że jest napisane "MOJE" z przodu, a nie "Witam! Proszę, weź i zniszcz!".

I to dziennik, dziękuję bardzo.

Twój autor, który naprawdę potrzebuje przestrzeni osobistej,

Gaara


End file.
